Tom and Jerryrevisted
by insanechildfanfic
Summary: The Cat and The Rat, their story and feelings are well known for each other. They hate each other, the cat wants more than anything beat the rat, and the rat wants the cat out of favor...but how much of this is truth and assumptions. Warning slash


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket or believe me there would be less hints, and more actions. And this plot originally belonged to an author who had chosen abandon the plot, so I took it and mutated so that it's no longer recognizable…

Pairing: Yuki/Kyo (you read it right, common guys can you see Kyo chasing Yuki? Thought so, Kyo has the makings of a uke or a switch) Haru/Yuki (hints), Haru/Momiji, Hatori/Ayame

Prologue- The Chase Begins

A tall young man was running through the woods angrily, not sure where he was running as he wasn't paying any attention to the blurred surrounding, just desperate to put space behind him. The only reason he hadn't stumbled and fallen yet was due to his natural animal instincts that had him gracefully and subconsciously avoid every stick, rock and trench. He continued to run until his side burned as he pushed his athletic body beyond even its limits, with the distance, the speed and the fact that he had been partially injured and worn-out from the fight he had earlier, as well. Finally stopping, he came to a stop next to a sturdy tree, and just leaned against it, using it to hold him up, as he panted and heaved, forcing air into his burning lungs. Now that he was no longer in motion, it was easier to see the features of the teenager. The boy had an unusual reddish orange hair that was clinging to his neck from the perspiration and red eyes that were peeking though half closed eye lids. The teenage boy's name was actually Kyo Sohma, the cursed thirteen members of the Zodiacs, the cat.

"Stupid, STUPID Yuki" His hissed after he stopped panting, like the animal that resided inside him, Why did he always have to mess with his head like that? He knew there was no way he could have meant it after all, Yuki was the rat, while he was the monster, the cat. Biting his lip, his eyes showed the truth of the chaos of what he was feeling. Though he hissed and had his face twisted in a scowl, his eyes told a different story, it told what he truly felt, and it was hard with anger but the soft with a deep sadness did, a true loneliness. And his free hand unconsciously went up to his lips, and pressed two fingers against the mouth. As he recalled what had happened earlier

_As the cat and the rat's fight usually went, Yuki would say something that would tick him off, and the Kyo would react, in violence. And it always ended with Kyo being thrown violently to the ground with an audible thud, which if he had been a normal mortal, would have been more painful than it was for Kyo. Not to say that it didn't hurt, it after all, knocked out all the breath from his body, causing him to feel a brief fear as his body tried to resume bringing air into his lungs, but the force had made it difficult._

_Normally when he was on the ground, Yuki would insult him, call him 'a stupid cat' and go on his way, while Kyo would lie on the ground, regaining his breath and recover. Then he would go in his room and sooth his wounded pride while he cleaned and bandaged his injuries. This routine especially always happened when he and Yuki were the only ones home, unless he had done something that completely pissed him off then he would suffer a few more injuries before being left, regardless though the rat normally did check on him after ten minutes, just to be sure he hadn't been too injured. _

_This time though something changed, he didn't hear the usual ending insult, and before he could even catch his breath, Yuki was suddenly straddling Kyo's waist while at the same he instantaneously grabbed a hold of his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. Which caused Kyo to wheeze a little before he sucked any more in, still to breathless to struggle and move at the moment, the only thing he could do was stare with wide eyes and…fear._

_Yuki brought his face down low, close to the other's face, looking at Kyo with narrowed unreadable eyes, not sure why, but the way he looked, the force, almost forced shivers to run up and down his spine. He fought his body's reaction though, he couldn't show weakness not when Yuki could feel his every movement._

_"Get the hell off me!" Kyo yelled at the boy above him once he had caught his breath, immediately struggling against the body pinning him to the ground. For someone who looked as slender and feminine looking as his cousin, he was incredibly strong and heavy._

_Yuki just gave a low chuckle, and the huskiness to them, made some of the shivers to be released though Kyo's body as his mental control slipped in fear, something was off._

_"Now, why would I want to do that? Especially when you look so delicious today . . ." He eyed the small beads of sweat that trickled down his face, caused by the fight they had just had, and his free hand trailed along the side of the cat's face, for a brief second, almost tenderly._

_"DAMN RAT!" Kyo shouted at him, rising his knees up to try and force him off, by any means he could, not liking the emotions that he was stirred up with just one gentle touch, he wasn't going to let this mind game work on him. _

_However, Yuki only shifted, so that his body was a bit further back, stopping the main force of the attempted blows, and pinning his legs down, making it impossible for them to do anything to him. Leaving him only to wiggle, and even then he had do to do it under Yuki's pinning._

_The platinum haired boy placed his free hand on Kyo's chest, nails slightly digging into his skin through the material of his shirt. He lowered his body down a bit lower, putting his head daringly close to the orange-haired boy beneath him, who had yet to stop struggling, well wiggling, not that Yuki expected any less, in fact he would have been surprised if the cat had just lied their submissively and accepted the position even if the fight was hopeless, he was just too stubborn that way. Though the position Yuki was in put a slight strain on his lower back, he hold his position knowing the cat well enough to estimate when he would stop fighting._

_Finally Kyo stopped and glared up at Yuki, eyes turned red, as they tended to when angered, also hiding the slight feeling he held beneath it. Fear. Fear of the situation or something else, Yuki wasn't sure which, but he mentally recorded that tidbit to come back and study at another date, as he wasn't used to seeing that emotion in his eyes, and to be honest he never ever wanted to see that emotion again that much, though if his plan was going to work, he had feeling he would face that emotion a few more times.._

_"Now, now my little kitten… must you be so loud? I only want to play." Yuki purred, never taking his eyes from Kyo's._

_Just as Yuki had anticipated, Kyo's forehead shot up, almost connecting with Yuki's, who backed out of the way just in time, his fighting spirit revived. Before Kyo's head could lower though, the hand that had been on his chest slid up and to the back of the Cat's neck, clutching the hair tightly to keep his head in the desired spot. Kyo took a sharp intake of breath at the pain that shot though him and closed his eyes briefly, mouth opening slightly as his head was tilted back sharply, staining his neck as it was in an awkward and vulnerable position._

_Yuki's lips connected with Kyo's, tilting off to the side to completely cover the cat's mouth and mark his territory. Taking advantage of the slightly open mouth, his tongue shot in heatedly, scouring his cousin's mouth. At first, Kyo was a bit shocked by the suddenness of the kiss, but snapped out of it a second later. He tried to wrench his head backwards and get his wrists free, but the Rat had a tight hold on both. There seemed to be a deep hum coming from his ears, while his stomach did flip-flops. He couldn't deny that the feeling was enjoyable. Not in his mind at least. There was nothing stopping him from doing so on the outside. And somewhere inside him, there was a voice that was stating that this was right, that this was how it was supposed to be…but it was quickly being drowned out by the voices that had been beaten into him, literally, about what was right and wrong. And the cat and the rat kissing, was definitely in the wrong category._

_Yuki was relentless in his quest and desire to map out the mouth underneath him, yearning for most of the sweet tasting boy pinned so carefully beneath him, desires growing the more he tasted. Also the desire for the Koneko also growing with each struggle from Kyo. He could feel the teenager unknowingly tremble, giving him the knowledge that his younger cousin liked it, or at least his body, though Kyo's mind was trying to say differently. He lifted Kyo's head up further, mouth pressing harder against the other, tongue to go in even deeper. His tongue ran over Kyo's, who immediately shrank away, giving a light gasp into Yuki's mouth. Kyo arched up underneath his slightly older cousin by a few months, both from the pleasure and from his mind wanting no needing to get the rat off him. _

_Kyo could feel that Yuki was going to last this out as much as possible, and Kyo needed to stop it or he might lose control. He braced himself, and then jerked his head off to the side, hair finally pulling free of the tight grip, gasping for breath and leaving a few hairs in Yuki's hand. Yuki seemed to be out of breath too, as he hung his head over Kyo, panting also._

_The Rat licked his lips and looked down at Kyo once more, seeing the furrowed brow over the closed eyelids scrunching up even more into a glare. Seeing the look his cousin's eyes he smirked, and moved his hand off Kyo's chest to caress the face lightly again, before the touch firmed and he forced his face to face him again, and he pressed his lips against cousin's again, but this time it was gentle, soft and even chaste, no tongue even involved and only for a few seconds. Then Yuki pulled away, and stood up, somehow keeping Kyo pinned until he was standing, though Kyo was in too much shock to do much damage, rendering his hold unnecessary. And then, to add to the confusion, the rat turned and walked into the house, without even looking back._

_Kyo had lied there for a few more minutes, before he came to his senses, and jumped to his feet, frightened that Yuki might come back. Then he turned and ran as fast he could into the woods, not caring where he went as long as he put distance between the rat and himself._

Kyo shivered as he cooled down enough to notice the evening air, forcing himself away from his support tree, he turned and headed back in the way he had run, eyes flittering back and forth as he tried to recognize the area he was.

That Damn Yuki was going way too far. Past fighting him. Was he trying to weaken him? Make him intimidated? Or was he just playing some weird and twisted game with his mind? It was hard to tell which. Kyo did know that Yuki thoroughly enjoyed it though, that was for sure. No matter how much Yuki tried, he would NOT be able to seduce him. No. He was strong willed, and could withstand anything that Damn rat could dish out, even if he had to take walks to clear his head afterwards. He had to let his mind wander back to around fifteen minutes ago. If he didn't let himself straighten it all out in his head, it would turn into dreams, or something.

That might be what scared Kyo the most. Where did it come from, these . . . actions . . . ? Yuki hadn't always done this. But, in the past month . . . Of course he hadn't kissed him the entire month when they fought! It had started with strange comments in his ear that often caught him off guard. It escalated to strange, gentle touches during the fights, like a stroke of fingernails on his arm or back. The apparent . . . _way_ the Rat seemed to lust after him. At first, it had just confused Kyo, along with frightened. Then it just made Kyo angry, he hated the emotions he evoked in him. Now, whenever Yuki got like this he was both petrified and enraged. He had stopped picking fights with Yuki lately, for he knew well that Yuki was stronger than him, by some fraction, and could, hold him down as long as he wanted.

Kyo let out a frustrated growl as he struck a tree branch, snapping it clear off of the tree, both annoyed at the situation he was in and the thoughts in his mind. Why did Yuki have to have this effect on him? Why couldn't he just be disgusted? Why did his body have to . . . to . . . enjoy it? Why did a part of him want to be in his cousin's arms right now, why did he want it to be more than a game to the rat, even though he knew it was impossible to be anything other than a new game, as there was no way the rat could love the monster? Why did it have to hurt so badly to know the truth?

Kyo looked up at the sky suddenly, realizing that he had been out to long, and with how he was feeling he needed to make it back or he was going to collapse in the woods, prey to the predators that dwelled in the land that very few humans came, and those who did smelt like animal in away. He directed his feet to go home, his mind recognizing the direction and allowed himself to drift back into thought.

What was he going to do when he got home though? Both Tohru and Shigure were gone tonight. Tohru had gone on vacation with her grandfather for a week, after they had finally convinced her that they could survive until she returned. And that stupid had gone to see his editor. He had to clear things up with her on the novel he was still working on, apparently someone had messed up with the publishing, and he needed to check it out, and then he was going to stay and visit…okay annoy Hatori.

A drop of water on his nose cut his thoughts off. What? It was raining? Damn, that Yuki had done a toll on him this time. He surveyed the sky as the rain came down in a slight drizzle. He usually felt this type of thing before it was completely upon him. Well, at least he could feel that it was going to be picking up, and fast. He started to walk faster through the dense trees, which turned into a run as the drizzle turned quickly into a downpour. It didn't help at all that the rain just made him more and more tired, so by the time he reached the house he was completely soaked and exhausted from both the impute exercise and weather. He swung the door open quickly, panting as he shoved it closed again.

The door in front of his slid open. Speak of the devil. Yuki's eyes traveled over the wet cat, taking in every part of him as Kyo stood there, head lowered and still out of breath. He could feel Yuki's eyes traveling down his body, and was growing uncomfortable under his gaze. And so, being Kyo, he did the only thing he was currently capable to do. He yelled, though he was tired, soaked and just wanting to collapse and lie down.

"What do you want you stupid rat?" He snapped tiredly, staring at Yuki, who seemed to be amused by the sudden outburst.

"Apparently," Yuki started, looking un-shamefully at Kyo's chest, which was barely visible through his shirt. "Your not really quick on the uptake are you, Koneko? I had thought what I wanted was quite obvious."

Kyo felt his mouth drop, he had thought that Yuki would well...he didn't know what he thought Yuki would do, but somehow having him being that blunt and bringing the game in the open was something that he well...panic was beginning to fill his eyes again. And then Yuki gave a soft sigh with a rueful chuckle.

"Relax, Koneko, your thinking so hard that I can hear your thoughts" Yuki reverted his eyes reluctantly, turning away, "Don't worry, I'm going to take it slow, so tonight you're safe. You should go get changed, I wouldn't want you to get a cold."

And then he walked off, leaving Kyo standing at the door mouth dropped as he followed his cousin with his eyes, shocked that Yuki would, well he wasn't sure if he heard him right. Shaking his head, he berated himself; no Yuki didn't saw that, he couldn't have. His mind was playing tricks on him, changing whatever his cousin said. Nodding to himself, he ran his hand though his hair and made a face, he felt disgusting. Sweat mixed with rain and a little lots of mud. He wanted desperately to go take a shower, despite his dislike for water, he loved taking warm showers.

The problem was Yuki. The only shower in the house was upstairs, where Yuki was. Feeling stupid and edgy, Kyo slowly stepped into the first room, closing the door behind him quietly. He glared at the stairs for a moment, before trudging carefully up them. Why he felt the need to be quiet, he didn't exactly know, but it had something to do with Yuki hearing him. Though Yuki had told him he was safe tonight, he wasn't so sure he trusted his cousin to keep his word, if the rat had something else planned, then he would manage to manipulate so that somehow he still kept his word true and managed to unnerve him at the same time.

But the cat spirit in him could not stand being dirty, and so he managed to get to the top of the steps though sheer will power and desire to be clean, and there standing in the doorway to Yuki's room was Yuki, leaning up against the frame and watching Kyo intensely. Kyo faltered in his steps, a glare of anger covering his face. AARG! Kyo mentally shouted at himself. He _wouldn't_ let himself be intimidated by the stupid Rat. He glared angrily at his door, refusing to even look at Yuki, at the same time putting all of his senses on him, worried that he would come at him. Thankfully, his room was nearer to the stairs than Yuki's was, so he didn't need to pass him. As soon as he entered his room, he slammed the door and locked it, sliding down it with relief.


End file.
